


You're like a dream come true

by HopeSilverheart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: Alec woke up to an empty bed, which either meant his day was about to start wonderfully or terribly. He stood up sleepily and stumbled out of the bedroom, his face stretching into a wide grin as he heard the first few notes of one of Magnus’ favourite morning songs.His husband, for all that he liked to pretend to be aloof and materialistic around strangers, loved the simpler things in life. Dancing around the kitchen and singing off tune whilst trying – and failing – to cook breakfast for Alec was one of his guilty pleasures. It also happened to be one of Alec’s favourite things to witness.Or: Magnus and Alec celebrate their one-year wedding anniversary with breakfast and love songs.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	You're like a dream come true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cor321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/gifts).



> title is from brian mcknight's 'back to one' (it's also the song quoted throughout this fic)

Alec woke up to an empty bed, which either meant his day was about to start wonderfully or terribly. He stood up sleepily and stumbled out of the bedroom, his face stretching into a wide grin as he heard the first few notes of one of Magnus’ favourite morning songs.

His husband, for all that he liked to pretend to be aloof and materialistic around strangers, loved the simpler things in life. Dancing around the kitchen and singing off tune whilst trying – and failing – to cook breakfast for Alec was one of his guilty pleasures. It also happened to be one of Alec’s favourite things to witness.

He leaned against the kitchen door, smiling softly as Magnus twirled around the room, whisk in one hand and bowl in the other. Alec shook his head fondly at the mess his husband was creating, knowing he would be the one to have to clean it up once Magnus realised he was late for his job with his first client.

“ _One, you’re like a dream come true_ ,” his husband sang, not a single note coming out flat.

Alec snuck in behind Magnus, almost startling him into dropping the bowl. Thanking his shadowhunter reflexes for the close save, he embraced his husband’s waist and rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. The new position gave him a perfect view of the mixture his husband had prepared, and Alec barely held his wince back.

Magnus was a wonderful singer and an even better dancer, but he couldn’t cook to save his life. It was one of the many things he had in common with Izzy, and Alec was determined to get them to bond over their lack of skills, if only to get them to realise how bad they truly were.

“What’re you making for us today, _cariño_?”

Magnus waved his whisk in the direction of a cookbook and Alec leaned over, catching a glimpse of ‘eggs benedict’ and snorting quietly. No wonder his husband was struggling to cook even more than usual, even _Alec_ had trouble with that breakfast food.

“Sounds nice,” he said instead, not wanting to offend his husband when Magnus was clearly trying to do something nice for them. “And what’s with the song?”

“Am I not allowed to listen to one of my favourite love songs whilst I’m cooking breakfast for the love of my life?” Magnus huffed, pressing a sloppy kiss to Alec’s jaw before focusing on what was – probably – the English muffin recipe he was trying to follow. “This is going to turn out amazing.”

Alec nodded noncommittally, not wanting to comment on how dubious his husband’s cooking often turned out. Instead, he let Magnus’ smooth voice wash over him as he closed his eyes and swayed to the rhythm of the music.

“ _Two, just want to be with you_ ,” Magnus murmured, looking up at Alec and winking suggestively at the lyrics.

“You’re already with me, _cariño_ , no need to pull that face,” Alec chuckled, letting go of his husband and gathering a few ingredients Magnus hadn’t taken out yet. “Bacon or salmon?”

Magnus raised his eyebrows at him, as though to say ‘ _what do you think_?” and Alec rolled his eyes at him, throwing the salmon back into the fridge and slicing the bacon into thin strips, just as Magnus loved them.

As soon as he was done with that, he took his place back behind Magnus, slipping his hands onto his husband’s waist and making him sway a little more to the beat of the music. There was nothing he adored more than seeing Magnus move like that, so freely and drowsily, as though he wasn’t quite in control of his body.

In those moments, there was nothing he wanted to do more than stay with his husband forever, lose himself in the music, and pretend the outside world didn’t exist for a little while. Not even the increasingly disturbing-looking breakfast preparation could break the illusion of perfection he had let himself sink into.

“ _Three, it’s plain to see that you’re the only one for me_ ,” Magnus continued, twisting around in Alec’s arms and booping his nose gently.

The taller man laughed and bent over, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ nose in retaliation and resting their foreheads together as the music continued to play in the background. Alec was vaguely aware of something burning nearby, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He would make sure they didn’t actually ingest anything Magnus had so nicely prepared. It wasn’t like they didn’t have magic at their disposition to summon something from the bakery down the street, or even from that café they loved in Paris.

“Any reason why you’re in such a romantic mood this morning?” Alec teased, kissing Magnus’ frown away when his husband pouted up at him. “Really, am I missing something? I just can’t think of anything…”

“Idiot,” Magnus stuck his tongue out at him, playfully biting Alec’s jaw until he had no choice but to step out of his arms. “Be useful for once and grab the orange juice. We both know that’s the only thing you’re good at.”

“Oh, the only thing _I’m_ good at, huh?” Alec laughed, grabbing two glasses anyways. “You’re definitely not the one burning our muffins right now.”

“Definitely not,” Magnus said seriously. It took him a second to process Alec’s words, but then he was cursing under his breath and rushing towards the oven, coughing at the amount of smoke that drifted out of it.

It took them a few minutes to get the kitchen air back to a breathable level, but they eventually managed. Alec was still chuckling softly by the end of it all, but Magnus looked thoroughly displeased at the turn of events. Alec couldn’t stand to see that look on his face, so he cleared his throat and stepped closed to his husband, humming under his breath.

“ _Four, repeat steps one through three_.”

The way Magnus’ face lit up at his words was enough to stave off his growing embarrassment. His husband closed the last few feet separating them, dropping his phone onto the counter, and giving up on their breakfast order to loop his arms around Alec’s neck instead.

“Is that you asking me to start this breakfast again?” he smirked, gesturing around at the dirty dishes and burnt English muffins. The poached eggs were drooping sadly on a plate, and Alec grimaced at the mere thought of going through a second batch.

“I think I’ll pass,” he said softly. “I wouldn’t want to ruin our anniversary with food poisoning, no matter how fun that might be.”

“Food poisoning?” Magnus gasped mock-offendedly. “Alec, are you insinuating something about my cooking? Because I refuse to have my heart broken on our one-year wedding anniversary. I can’t believe we’ve been married for a year and you’re only now telling me that you hate my cooking, such an essential part of my personality.”

Alec tugged at his husband’s hair slightly, making him look up and levelling him with the most unimpressed glare he could muster.

“You are absolutely ridiculous,” he muttered, kissing Magnus’ forehead and reaching for his husband’s phone to order some more food. “Now, how about we make this early morning worth it, huh?”

They spent the entire day locked inside their apartment, feasting on leftovers and takeout from all their favourite restaurants. It wasn’t much, but Alec loved it nevertheless, and he knew Magnus did too. He couldn’t have imagined a better way to celebrate the one year anniversary of the best day of his life.

Although he was almost certain any kind of day would have been perfect as long as he had Magnus with him.

_Five, make you fall in love with me._

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! This fic isn't beta'ed so please excuse any and all mistakes. And thank you to Cor for introducing me to this song and making me want to write a domestic fic between these two. It's late and I'm not sure how much this is worth, but writing it was very nice, so I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
